l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon of Thunder
The Dragon of Thunder bequeathed the courage and indomitable spirit to the mortal race of men. As such it was one of the more active dragons in the mortal realm. It was a manifestation of Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder. Way of the Dragon, p. 84 It symbolized strength, courage, and power, that every mortal creature could aspire to be something greater. Fortunes & Winds, p. 75 The first Dragon of Thunder The first Dragon of Thunder was so moved by the grief of Hida over the loss of his son, Hida Atarasi, on the Day of Thunder, that she went to him and said, "I am the Queen of Storms, and I love you." A year later, she returned with his son in her arms, Hida Osano-Wo. Having borne him a human child, she lost her immortality and promised to stay with Hida. Way of the Crab, p. 22 It has been said that the Thunder Dragon's primary concern was that with his son dead, Hida would not produce another heir to carry on his bloodline. Obviously the Thunder Dragon did not stay in her mortal form afterwards. It was a matter of conjecture what actually occurred regarding her mortality. Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The seven dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow carrying the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) Toturi's Funeral The Thunder Dragon journeyed to Rokugan when Emperor Toturi I died. Several Seppun Shugenja standing ceremonial watch over Toturi's body were visited by the great dragon, who took the Emperor's soul upon its back and carried him to the Heavens. Oracle of Thunder In 1159 the Oracle of Thunder, Tonbo Toryu, fell to darkness, becoming the Dark Oracle of Void. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf The Thunder Dragon did not choose a new Oracle in many years Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman until it was filled by a hero from the Clan War, Togashi Mitsu. The Topaz Championship by Rusty Priske Helm of Thunder The Helm of Thunder was a nemuranai which was granted to a mortal worthy of it by the Dragon of Thunder. The helm was last in the possession of Yoritomo Naizen. Stronger than Steel, by Nancy Sauer The Will of Heaven In 1170, the dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power there. Scenes From the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Thunder Dragon warns Rokugan The Dragon of Thunder communed with Agasha Miyoshi, priestess of the Temple of the Seven Dragons, who was informed of the Celestial unrest. The Age of Man would come to an end. Yoritomo Despite the Elemental Dragons' purge of all non-fortune, non-Emperor mortals in the heavens, the Dragon of Thunder did not wish Yoritomo to be cast out of Tengoku. The Dragons allowed Otaku Kamoko to stay in Tengoku as Shinjo's substitute until Shinjo's return, but they would not allow Yoritomo to remain because he had no divine patron. Thunder, feeling that Yoritomo was worthy of being allowed to remain, gave up a part of her own divinity to make Yoritomo a rightful resident of the heavens. Thunder was cast down and Yoritomo was allowed to live in Tengoku permanently. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Living in Ningen-do Thunder began to reside in the oceans of Ningen-do and for first time she considered the possibility of physical danger, and death. Seeing her own vulnerability Thunder called out Yoritomo Naizen, who immediately went to protect her with the Mantis Clan fleet. Around the place were schools of fish, pods of dolphins, a city of ningyo, even a family of orochi, a fleet of the sea, to pay tribute. The Thunder Dragon called the Mantis and told she had placed a touch of her power in the hearts of the Mantis families. Since that the Thunder element was more common between them, Oceans, by Lucas Twyman particularly in the Moshi Shugenja. The shugenja of Tempest Island made a magical barrier to protect the Thunder Dragon from outsiders, but it not only protected it, but also barred all outsiders from reaching it. Searching, by Rusty Priske Black Pearl When the Dragon reached Ningen-do something answered the arrival of the Spawn-Father’s scion in the mortal realm. A Black Pearl cracked open, and the Dark Naga emerged from within it. It would rise the Dark Naga race. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Ningyo The Thunder Dragon was referred to as avatar of the Spawn Father by the ningyo. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman How much Thunder had to do with the birth of that race was conjecture. Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War the Thunder Dragon appeared to aid the Mantis in the Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi against the forces of Kali-Ma. It saw a Spider who wore the Sparrow colors, Daigotsu Sahara, and asked him if he was worthy. The dragon left the infiltrated Sparrow with his thoughts. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Human Form Some time after the Dragon's return to the mortal realm, it took a human female form. It stayed with the Mantis Clan. Thunder Dragon (Seeds of Decay flavor) Thunder was a being of awesome beauty, her form breathtaking to behold. Book of Void, p. 124 Leaving Ningen-do In 1200 the Thunder Dragon, who was living in the Shrine of Lost Sailors of Umi no Jikoju, had a visitor, Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Iuchi Namida. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 2), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton She would serve a greater purpose, and when Namida left, the Thunder Dragon followed her. Before she left the Thunder Dragon informed the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi that a Dark Torment would test the Mantis. She could not interfere, but the Dragon blessed the Yoritomo's Kama, so Jigoku could not take them. Act 3: Complications – Part 2, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Thunder Dragon (Shadowlands) * Thunder Dragon Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Thunder Dragon Exp2 (Seeds of Decay) Category:Dragons Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Ningen-do